


When I stumble (it will be into your hand)

by belikebeebo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Ava Sharpe, My First Smut, One Shot, Smufft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo
Summary: One-shot set in Season 4, ft. jealous Ava and feelings and some lovingly mushy love-making, or: Ava gets insecure and Sara shows her why she shouldn't be.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	When I stumble (it will be into your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song called [The Storm by Tanya Donelly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCWTqBhknnA).
> 
> Huge thanks to @LanceALotz for giving me the encouragement and confidence to try this, and to @LadyXana & @AnimagusFireblade for betaing and their kind words <3

“Ava? What the--?!”

“Did you just... Deck him?”

“Nice one, Pantsuit.”

Sara could only stare at Ava, mouth agape. The team had been chasing an elusive anachronism in the 90s and their only current lead was the boyfriend of said anachronism, an objectively not-unattractive young man – which is why Sara had dug out her best cool grunge chick persona to get him to spill. Ava, however, had barged in at exactly the wrong moment to find said man whispering in Sara’s ear and being a little too handsy for her liking and… _what was her hand doing there?!_

In fairness, Ava looked just as shocked as everyone else as she held her fist gingerly. Her eyes shot to Sara. “I’m— Babe, I’m so sorry… Gideon gave me your location and when I saw him like that, and you…” She flushed bright red, ignoring the stares and barely concealed chuckles from the Legends around her.

Sara shook her head, half in astonishment, half in mild annoyance. “Look… Never mind, we don’t have time. We’ll just have to take him back to the ship for questioning.” She gestured to Mick. “Rory, could you…?” With a nod and a grunt, Mick threw the guy over his shoulder as the team filtered out and made their way back to the Waverider.

Ava trailed behind with an apologetic glance to Sara, mumbling out a hurried “I guess I’ll… talk to you later” before opening up a portal.

***

Using a combination of Mick and Sara’s special skill sets, it didn’t take the team very long to track down their anachronism and get the timeline back in order. As soon as they had wrapped up the mission, Sara programmed her courier to take her to Ava’s office. She knew the director would most likely still be there doing some paperwork or other, probably half in the dark as usual...

And she was right, of course. Ava looked up from her desk, lit only by her laptop and a desk lamp, as Sara stepped through.

“Hey,” Ava greeted her apprehensively. She wrung her hands together nervously when Sara simply raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, her expression neutral. Ava knew she had to explain herself and deal with potentially having messed up a mission, but God, how embarrassing. She hated being the jealous girlfriend, and in all honesty, the whole thing had taken her by surprise considering they were in such a good place right now.

“Hey. So, earlier. That was…” Sara trailed off pointedly.

Ava kept her gaze anywhere but on Sara, taking a moment to try and find the right words.

“Insane? Totally inappropriate? I’m so sorry, Sara. I think I got a little jealous, maybe? It’s no excuse, but…”

“Maybe? A little? Come on, talk to me. What’s really going on?” Sara pressed on as she walked over to lean against the desk.

Ava finally looked directly at her and let out a deep sigh, rubbing a hand over her forehead as she stood up. To her own surprise, it all came tumbling out before she could stop herself. “Look… I know things are going really well between us, but I still get scared sometimes. Of not being enough, or being too much... Of losing you, and...” Sara’s gaze softened at Ava’s sudden openness, but she didn’t interrupt.

“You know I’m terrible with feelings, the good ones and the not so great ones, like today, that guy... And it’s like… I have so many of them when I’m with you that sometimes I feel I could burst and I just— I just can’t think straight.” In her exasperation, she ignored Sara’s smirk and gave her a pleading look. Being this vulnerable didn’t come easy to her and quite frankly, she hated it.

Sara only gave her a soft smile. “Well, how about I help you think even less straight?” she replied coyly as she took Ava’s hands and pulled her close. Ava let out a huff, but melted into Sara’s body readily. She was totally helpless when Sara smiled at her like that, even if she didn’t really want to be let off the hook that easily. Still, Sara making light of the issue made her internal panic subside.

“You’re all I could ever want, Ava. All I never thought I could have.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I guess sometimes you just make me go a little crazy.”

“I get it. I am pretty irresistible.”

“That’s exactly the problem.”

“You know it was just to pump him for information, right?” She sensed Ava’s eyebrow shoot up before she even saw it as she realised how that sounded. “I mean, we needed the intel. He was our only lead. And let’s be honest, I’m the most subtle one here when it comes to these things. I’m practically a ninja, remember.”

“Mmm,” Ava chuckled softly in agreement. “I guess you can be pretty subtle when you want to be.”

“You should know,” Sara replied as she rubbed her nose against Ava’s, pulling her even closer still.

“So you’re not mad?” Ava still felt the need to ask.

“Pfft. Improvisation is our forte, as you know.” Ava tried not to roll her eyes at that. “He was fine, and he was an ass who had it coming even if we hadn’t intervened. Besides, how could I get mad at seeing my hot girlfriend kick butt to protect my honour?”

Ava grinned widely at that and lifted her arms to drape them loosely around Sara’s neck. “Hot girlfriend, huh?” She only went in for a soft kiss, but couldn’t help deepening it with the way Sara immediately parted her lips so invitingly. She revelled in the reaction she felt when she playfully trailed her tongue over Sara’s bottom lip, those strong arms instantly gripping her more tightly. Ava moved a hand to Sara’s cheek, cupping it gently as their kiss intensified.

“Ava,” Sara mumbled after a while, pulling back slightly to look Ava in the eye.

“Mmm?”

“I love you. Only you.”

Ava took a moment to stare deeply into Sara’s eyes. “I love you too,” she finally sighed out as she moved her lips to Sara’s jaw, letting them trail over the soft skin there ever so slowly.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” she whispered when she reached Sara’s ear.

She felt Sara’s smile against her lips.

“Lead the way, Director.”

***

As soon as they made it back to Ava’s apartment, Sara wasted no time in taking things further. She put her hands on Ava’s hips, slowly dragging them up her side until she was grazing the sides of her breasts. All she really wanted to do now was make Ava feel good, to show her that no one ever made her feel the way Ava did. Plus, she had to admit her girlfriend getting a little possessive was kind of hot. She let her lips brush Ava’s throat while she started undoing the buttons on her shirt one by one, eventually slipping it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. She pressed up even closer against Ava’s body, fingers fiddling with the button of her navy pants.

“Can I?” she asked huskily.

Ava’s eyes shone with barely disguised desire as she moved Sara’s hand away to unbutton her pants and shimmy out of them herself. She stepped out of the clothing and loosely pulled at Sara’s shirt.

“This will definitely have to go.”

“If you would be so kind,” Sara smirked.

Ava let out a little chuckle and made quick work of Sara’s top and jeans before pulling her onto the bed.

Sara gently pushed her onto her back and ran a slow, lazy hand from the arch of her foot over her ankle, up her calf and around the back of her thigh, until she reached her ass. She held it firmly to pull herself closer and let her head sink down onto Ava’s chest, nuzzling at the soft skin around her collarbone. Going slow was not normally their strong suit, but right now she just really wanted, needed even, to savour this closeness – where every touch seemed to reverberate between them. Even more so, she really wanted Ava to feel the same.

“Let me take care of you tonight, babe,” she murmured in Ava’s ear.

“But I—”

“Ssh.” Sara cut off her protests with a quick kiss. "Let me, please?"

At Ava's nod, she deftly worked her fingers under the straps of Ava’s bra, tugging them down before releasing the clasp. As soon as she discarded the garment, her hand never stopped moving, exploring further – first lingering on a perfect breast, then back down her side and over her belly. Ava bit her lip and watched with lidded eyes as she gave in to Sara’s touch. A touch that was almost reverent, leaving goose bumps in its wake along Ava's body before it landed on her hip to drag down her last piece of clothing, and Sara took a moment to quickly remove her own as well. She felt Ava’s legs tremble in anticipation as she moved her hand back up her thigh, closer to her centre, warm and wet and welcoming.

She pressed a few scattered kisses along her jaw and kept her lips close to Ava’s as she let her hand roam further, finally gently pressing and sliding through slick softness. Sara didn’t believe this could ever feel commonplace, or that Ava could look any more beautiful than in these moments where she completely surrendered to her touch, and she didn’t want Ava to ever doubt it.

“I love feeling you,” she whispered, her voice thick with awe. “You’re so beautiful.”

Ava blushed and replied with a sigh, cupping Sara’s cheek to give her a tender kiss. Warm lips melded to one another for a few blissful moments while Sara’s fingers vaguely mirrored her tongue’s movements. Their kiss quickly turned sloppy as the wetness around her fingers increased, and in her hazy mind Sara thought again about how she couldn’t ever get enough of feeling Ava like this – so willing and ready for her.

Hearing Ava’s soft gasp as she entered her sparked a heat low in her own belly that spread throughout her body, a sort of fire that left her suddenly short of breath. She continued working her fingers into her, slowly and purposefully, feeling Ava's breathy moans against her cheek.

“Sara…”

With the way Ava uttered her name, Sara could tell how worked up she was. She added a thumb to her most sensitive spot, tracing slow, firm circles, keeping an even pace to draw out the release. Ava had wrapped her arms tightly around her, holding her close, and Sara shivered at the feeling of getting to unravel her slowly. Long, strong fingers dug into her shoulder as Ava’s shudders increased and her breath grew more ragged.

“Oh God… Please—” she panted, almost like a mantra.

Sara continued her ministrations until she felt Ava suddenly tense around her with a loud, drawn-out moan that seemed to shoot straight to her core – hands grasping Sara’s shoulders once more, thighs clenching around her fingers and toes curling into the sheets. Sara gradually wound down her movements, but kept her fingers in place with a gentle pressure to drag out every last twitch and flutter, neither of which did anything to dampen her own need. She buried her face in Ava’s neck, inhaling deeply as she felt her pulse on her lips.

“Come here,” Ava whispered hoarsely as she pulled her fully on top of her. Sara couldn’t stop a soft moan from escaping when she felt her own wetness mingle with that of the body below her. They shared a languid kiss as they held each other close, tongues slow and soft and lazy, until Sara settled back against Ava’s chest, her desire now a low, simmering heat. Her eyes fixated on how the flushed skin there trembled ever so slightly in time with Ava’s heartbeat, and she couldn’t help but put a hand on it – to make her feel that little bit more alive in a way only Ava could. They lay there for a few moments longer, quietly catching their breaths. Eventually, Ava looked down to face her properly.

“That was…” Ava trailed off with lidded eyes and a lazy, contented smile. Sara was hit again with that familiar, almost overwhelming feeling that blossomed outwards from her chest and bloomed into a wide grin. She couldn’t help but beam back.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ava breathed out as she closed her arms tighter around her with a soft kiss. Sara nuzzled Ava’s flushed cheeks with her nose, savouring the warmth that radiated from her lover’s face.


End file.
